The E2 protein purified from cell lysates according to the methods described in the present invention reacts with approximately 95% of patient sera. This reactivity is similar to the reactivity obtained with E2 secreted from CHO cells (Spaete et al., 1992). However, the intracellularly expressed form of E2 may more closely resemble the native viral envelope protein because it contains high mannose carbohydrate motifs, whereas the E2 protein secreted from CHO cells is further modified with galactose and sialic acid sugar moieties. When the aminoterminal half of E2 is expressed in the baculovirus system, only about 13 to 21% of sera from several patient groups can be detected (Inoue et al., 1992). After expression of E2 from E. coli, the reactivity of HCV sera was even lower and ranged from 14 (Yokosuka et al., 1992) to 17% (Mita et al., 1992).
About 75% of HCV sera (and 95% of chronic patients) are anti-E1 positive using the purified, vaccinia-expressed recombinant E1 protein of the present invention, in sharp contrast with the results of Kohara et al. (1992) and Hsu et al. (1993). Kohara et al. used a vaccinia-virus expressed E1 protein and detected anti-E1 antibodies in 7 to 23% of patients, while Hsu et al. only detected 14/50 (286% sera using baculovirus-expressed E1.
These results show that not only a good expression system but also a good purification protocol are required to reach a high reactivity of the envelope proteins with human patient sera. This can be obtained using the proper expression system and/or purification protocols of the present invention which guarantee the conservation of the natural folding of the protein and the purification protocols of the present invention which guarantee the elimination of contaminating proteins and which preserve the conformation, and thus the reactivity of the HCV envelope proteins. The amounts of purified HCV envelope protein needed for diagnostic screening assays are in the range of grams per year. For vaccine purposes, even higher amounts of envelope protein would be needed. Therefore, the vaccinia virus system may be used for selecting the best expression constructs and for limited upscaling, and large-scale expression and purification of single specific oligomeric envelope proteins containing high-mannose carbohydrates may be achieved when expressed from several yeast strains. In the case of hepatitis B for example, manufacturing of HBsAg from mammalian cells was much more costly compared with yeast-derived hepatitis B vaccines.